Before You
by Swanstream
Summary: Before Eli ran over Clare's glasses that one fateful day, they had their own lives. Eli had Julia. Clare was pregnant with a rapist's child. Their short stories of their own tragedies. Eli/Julia Clare/OC One Shot. Rated T for language.


**Hey! I've had this idea in my head for a while. Just to say, this is VERY OOC. Well, at least Clare. So, here it is! It's a one-shot. So, only this one chapter.**

Before You

~*Clare*~

"Clare, sweetie. You can't to get rid of it." I shook my head, tears spilling down my face. How could this happen to my family twice? First Darcy, now me. Did God really want this to happen?

I held my stomach tenderly. I couldn't feel anything. It was as if it never happened. But it did. And it would always be there. Unless…

"Mom, it's my body! I'm the one who's going to have to give birth to it! Please Mom! I know it's against our religion, but-" Dad paced around the room, running his hands through his hair.

"Clare. I agree with both sides. You didn't ask for this to happen, and it's my fault you got…" he choked out the words. "Pregnant." Mom shot up suddenly and stomped over to my dad. Her large brown eyes sparked fire. She pointed her french manicured finger in his direction.

"Hell yes, this is your fault! If only you hadn't hosted that stupid office staff party here, Clare would still be a virgin!" she hissed. Dad looked at her exasperated.

"What was I supposed to do, Helen? I got a promotion, how was I supposed to know I worked with rapists?" Helen sneered.

"This is your fault! Your fault!" she screamed. I watched them yell at each other, tears overflowing my face. This was terrible! What was I going to do? I needed an abortion. It's the only way. I couldn't keep this thing. I was 16 for heaven's sake! I was not going to become a teen mom! What about school! College! My entire life could be ruined by this hell child!

"Just let us get rid of it? Randall, the damage is already done!" Mom shrieked. Dad clenched his fists.

"Helen, what do you want me to do? I already feel terrible about this, I got Carl arrested for raping Clare, what else?" he yelled. "Do you want to keep it?" he fumed. Mom shook her head and sat next to me, placing her hand on my back.

"Clare. Your father and I will talk about this. Go to bed, sweetie." I sniffled and stood up.

"Okay. Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad." I croaked out before racing up the stairs. As soon as I approached my room, I flung myself on my bed. I buried my face in my satin pillow and sobbed myself to sleep.

My life was terrible.

~oOo~

"Clare-bear. Honey, wake up." I felt shake my shoulder. I kept my face in my pillow. "Clare, me and your father want to talk to you." I sighed and lifted my head from my pillow. I looked at my mother. Her brown eyes were puffy and red. No better than mine. We sat there for a moment before I flung my arms around her neck. She hugged me back, and we both cried.

"Clare, come with me downstairs." she murmured. I nodded softly and held my mother's hand as she led me downstairs. Dad waited for me at the living room table, his hands in his air. He didn't acknowledge me and my mother's presence. He just stared straight ahead.

Mom set me down on a hair next to her softly, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Dad looked at me gently.

"Clare. Your mother and I have decided to try and cooperate for this one situation." I nodded meekly. Mom rubbed my back.

"We didn't want to force anything on you. You were right. It's your body and you were violated. If you really want to get an abortion, then…" she looked at my dad helplessly. It killed me to see them like this.

"Then God will understand. And so will we." I smiled softly. Dad placed his had over mine.

"We will be there, Clare-bear." he murmured. I nodded, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Thank you."

~*Eli*~

"Mm. Julia." I murmured. The dark haired beauty before me snickered and brushed my bangs from my face.

"So, Eli. What do you want to do for our 5 month anniversary?" she said softly as she traced the logo lines on my shirt. I smirked and kissed her. She moaned and kissed me back. I shivered at her touch.

I don't know what it is about Julia Stones, but every time she kissed me, so much as touched me… I felt electricity soot through me, stunning me. Cliche, I know but it's true.

It's true love.

Julia broke the kiss and put her head on my chest, watching the trees around us sway in the breeze. We were in our forest. The sun peeked through the trees, making little light shows on the bracken floor. There was nothing special about it. It was just mine and Julia's place.

"Really Eli, what do you want to do?" she looked at me. Her big brown eyes stared at my green ones. I couldn't help it. I'm a sucker for big eyes.

"I just want to spend it with you." I whispered. She giggled pressing her forehead against mine.

"Cheesy much, Goldsworthy?" I nibbled on her neck, making her gasp with pleasure.

"Actually, I do have something," I smirk reaching for our picnic basket. Julia narrowed her eyes.

"Er. Fine. I'm curious." she surrendered. I smiled mysteriously and pulled out a sapphire colored box. She grinned wide and was about to reach for it when her phone rang. She frowned and reached for her little green phone. She looked at the texture then blushed and put it away.

"What? Mommy calling you to remind you of curfew?" I teased. She smiled faintly. I knew she had problems with her stepmom. She always stayed at my house when their fights were extra bad. I looked at her nervous brown eyes and smirked.

"Come on, Stones. Why did she text?" Julia coughed nervously.

"Eli, there's something I have to tell you…" she started. My eyes narrowed, and I reached for her phone. She clutched it tightly, which only made me angrier.

"Jules, you can tell me. I promise I won't be mad…" Julia shook her head and turned around, her dark hair flipping.

"I think you will." she muttered. My heart froze. I touched her back softly. She shivered under my touch. "Julia. What do you mean?" I rasped. She shook her head.

"Eli. Remember how you told me not to talk to Zach?" My eyes narrowed. Zach was her ex-boyfriend who was always trying to take Julia away from me. He always gave me nasty looks in the hallways, even messing with Morty! He was Julia's first. Of course she would never get over him.

"What about Zach?" I asked edgily. _Control your temper! Control your temper!_ I chanted in my head.

It took a while for Julia to respond. "I… I had sex with him." she choked out. I was still for a moment, then I snapped.

"What. Did. You. Say?" growled through grit teeth. Julia looked at me desperately.

"Eli, I'm so sorry! He blackmailed me! He threatened to tell the police about my stepmom's abuse! He said that you weren't being a good boyfriend by not telling anyone in the first place! He said that if I… did it with him, he would keep his mouth shut!" she was on the verge of crying now. It killed me to see her like this. Julia was the toughest girl I knew! She never cried. Only once when her mother threw a beer bottle at her.

"Julia." I said slowly. She peeked at me nervously. I looked at her seriously in the eyes. "Did you enjoy him?" she looked startled for a moment. Then she closed her eyes.

"Eli. I didn't want to, just remember! Please Eli. Don't make this harder than it should be-" I grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Did you enjoy having sex with him? Dammit, Julia! Answer me!" tears burst from her brown eyes and flowed over her cheeks.

"FINE! I DID! HAPPY NOW?" she screamed. Her words echoed through the forest, bouncing in my ears. It dawned on me. She wasn't over Zach. She still partly belonged to him. Not me.

"Eli. Eli are you okay?" she murmured, placing her hand on my leg. I snapped to my senses and shook her off roughly. She inhaled sharply and drew her hand away.

"Julia. We are over. Leave. Go with Zach, obviously, you want him more than me." Julia shook her head frantically.

"No, Eli! It's you! I want you!" she gasped. I stood up, grabbing the picnic basket and the sapphire box.

"No Julia. It's him. I don't want you anymore." her lip puckered. Fresh tears raced down her cheeks violently, then she ran away on her bike. I glared after her, my fists clenching the blue box.

She rode away on her bike, never looking back. When she was gone, I closed my eyes and started to head to Morty.

_I don't need her. She cheated on me. She doesn't want me. You don't want her._ I thought in my head. I shoved the box into my pocket and stalked away from the forest. As I got closer to the road, I heard a blood curdling scream. I spun around to the direction of Julia's shriek. I gasped, dropping the picnic basket. I raced to Julia's screams. I screech of tires and silence. A sick, dark feeling in my stomach churned. I raced to the road to find Julia. Oh, yes it was Julia. Bloodstained and broken.

~oOo~

I parked outside my house, a lump in my throat.

Julia was dead.

She had been hit by a car, and she didn't survive. I clutched Morty's wheel tightly. I felt my arms tremble. I killed her. If I hadn't broken up with her, she would still be here. I fi hadn't pushed her to tell me who texted her, she would still be _alive._ I killed Julia Stones.

I felt the blue box in my pocket. I shakily took it out and opened the lid. I breathed heavily as I pulled out the necklace I was going to give her. I traced the engraving.

_Together Forever_

That's when the tears finally fell. I cried in Morty all night, not bothering to go inside.

"Together Julia." I whispered. I thought of her perfect face. Her beautiful freckles, her soft black hair. Her brown eyes.

I touched the engraving again. "I will never leave you again."

**Okay! Well. That was my story! I know, it was a little choppy, but… oh well. Review!**

**~Swanie**


End file.
